


Raphael

by LiliEhlm



Series: My archangel brothers [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangels, Banished Lucifer (Supernatural), Brother Feels, Crying Castiel (Supernatural), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fledgling Castiel (Supernatural), Fledglings, Gen, Good Sibling Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt Castiel (Supernatural), Hurt Gabriel (Supernatural), Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Canon, Protective Gabriel, Sad Gabriel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiliEhlm/pseuds/LiliEhlm
Summary: Some time after Lucifer's banishment, Gabriel is looking for Castiel. What had Raphael said to him to make him run away like this?
Relationships: Castiel & Gabriel & Lucifer & Michael (Supernatural), Castiel & Gabriel (Supernatural), Castiel & Lucifer (Supernatural), Castiel & Michael (Supernatural), Castiel & Raphael (Supernatural)
Series: My archangel brothers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766611
Comments: 5
Kudos: 58





	Raphael

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys ! Here we go for the second part :D Sorry for mistakes, as usual (and really, really thank you for your reviews and kudos. It's so nice ♥). Don't hesitate to correct me if you see too much mistakes !

It was only after several hours of fruitless research that Gabriel finally found Castiel. He was curled up in a corner, under the low trees of his favorite paradise. His legs were glued to his chest, his arms wrapped around his body. He looked devastated: red eyes, ruffled feathers, badly combed hair.

\- Cassie ...

\- Leave me alone, I don't want to talk to you.

Gabriel took it upon himself and simply sat down next to his little brother. He did not speak to him, did not approach. He waited. He waited for Castiel to speak and tell him what was bothering him.

\- It's my fault.

The archangel raised his eyebrows but said nothing. He knew that Castiel would not like to be interrupted, that could cut him all desire to speak, to reveal what he had on his heart.

\- Raphael said it was all my fault. If Lucifer is gone, if Michael doesn't want to see us anymore. He said it was because you raised me. Because I should have lived with the other angels, not with you. Do you think he's right?

Castiel looked up at his big brother, holding back his tears. He did not understand why Raphael was putting everything on him. Admittedly, he had never been close to Raphael, preferring the presence of Lucifer and Gabriel, but never had Raphael been mean or cruel to him. Since the Lucifer's Fall, everything had changed. He no longer wanted to stay in his presence, he fled from him, blamed him as soon as he opened his mouth. It was too much for Castiel who did not understand. He hadn't sent Lucifer to Hell, it wasn't him. He only wanted the return of his big brother Lucy. And he never wanted Michazl to take everything too seriously and start to become so rigid. Also cruel. He had never known the oldest of his brothers like this. He no longer wanted to hear him scream or even lecture him for nothing. He only wanted to find his family. Like before.

\- No.

\- No ?

\- He is not right. Nothing is your fault. God asked us to raise you. We did it, we love it. Lucy adores you. Michael adores you. And Raphael too. He has always been different, but never forget that he loves you. We all love you. Events make everything change, that everyone is turned upside down. But if there's one thing you should never forget, that's it. You are our brother. Forever.

_Forever and ever. It doesn't matter what the future holds. No matter the everithing else. We are a family._

He moved closer to Castiel, taking him against him. He felt the sobs shake his little brother's body. He didn't understand the sudden turnaround since Lucifer was forced to leave. Everyone had changed: Michael had locked himself in his role as son of God, abandoning everyone around him; Raphael held Castiel responsible for the banishment of Lucifer. And the others ? The others avoided as much as possible all contact with the youngest angel. Even Castiel's closest friends were now running away from him. Only Balthazar still wanted to stay with him. Everything was dissolute and he didn't know how to fix it.

_But could he really fix this stuff? The feelings were foreign to the angels, but he had the impression that everyone had sunk._

\- Are you going to stay?

\- Of course, why would I leave?

\- I don't know. Sometimes I want to go away. To run away from it all. Because I don't like hearing you argue. Sometimes I want to go find Lucy, stay with him and forget everything that's going on here. Do you also sometimes want to run away?

_If you knew. If you only knew Cassie._

\- I will never leave you, Cassie. Never.

Gabriel tightened his embrace, burying his head in Castiel's neck. Hiding her tears. Hiding his doubts. Hiding his fears and desires.

_He couldn't do that to him._


End file.
